The present application is directed to multi-disc brake hub assemblies and, more particularly, to multi-disc brake hub assemblies with disc slide pins, one-piece springs or both.
Multi-disc brake assemblies typically include a hub, two discs, disc springs and a caliper assembly that includes a piston, a bracket, a fist, an inner pad, a center pad and an outer pad. The hub includes machined slots and the discs include splined teeth that slide within the slots in the hub. As brake pressure is applied, the piston advances the inner pad into the first disc, which advances the center pad into the second disc and ultimately into the outer pad, thereby applying a braking force to the discs.
Such multi-disc brake assemblies have presented several problems. In one example, the discs have exhibited a propensity for tipping out of the perpendicular plane, thereby reducing the braking performance. In a second example, corrosion on the discs and hub has inhibited the ability of the discs to freely slide, thereby presenting the risk of discs seizing to the hub.
Attempts to solve such problems have included the development of special coatings and treatments for limiting corrosion, as well as redesign adapted to reduce tipping. However, such attempts have resulting in increased costs and more complex manufacturing and assembly requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-disc brake hub assembly adapted to reduce disc tipping, while providing enhanced disc sliding capabilities at a relatively reduced cost.